The Golden Age
by Morganalefey77
Summary: Annabeth Heymen is a liar. She's Intelligent, kind, witty, and cursed. After getting expelled from Ilvermony she flees to London, changing her name, and attending Hogwarts. She thinks she's home free, new friends, new name, new life. Someone thinks otherwise, someone finds her out, and lets her secret go. There's a golden age coming, and shes not going to live to be part of it.
1. Expulsion

_**Expulsion**_

Annabeth Heymen didn't mean to get kicked out of school, It just kind of happened. Her family is well, as some people call, troubled. She sat on the steps outside of Ilvermorny replaying her expulsion over and over in her head. "Yes sir, I understand that I wounded him, but the exchange was his fault." "Miss Heymen! Mister Axis is in the infirmary wing because of you. Your jinx was too powerful, and misguided. That's the last straw, you've been in trouble for fighting before, I'm afraid you're no longer welcome here. Pack your things, you have an hour" Annabeth didn't have many friends here, none actually. Even as she stood on the crest her first day, waiting, praying. The Pukwudgie raised it's arrow, and she knew she was going to be alone. As no one cheered, or made a move to speak to her afterwards like so many had done to others, she stood almost Idly, wanting to be anywhere but here. It was even worse when people found out she was a Heymen, the "Cursed family of Godric Gryffindor" as her great uncle, a student under Salazar Slytherin himself had insulted the legend so harshly, that the family line would never know peace again. She made it two years before she mastered every jinx, hex, and defensive spell to ward off bullies. Lord knows why everyone wanted a piece of her. Annabeth was smart, some might even say too smart, as she sat on the steps she held her wand, she'd stolen it. One isn't even allowed to take their wand home until the age of seventeen, Annabeth is a third year. Her intelligence should do her well, as she's going to sneak into Hogwarts. Forgery was one of her stronger suits, fake homework that's done, fake candies to give, a fake wand to break upon expulsion. It definitely wasn't hard for her to forge school papers to send to hogwarts once she'd received a letter. She'd even changed her name, Annabeth Dunn, as people would call her at Hogwarts. Yes Annabeth was upset to leave the school, not too upset mind you, but she wasn't worried. Annabeth was a foster kid, her parents died in a house fire when she was out with a no-Maj friend. She watched her home burn. Hopping from house to house she'd only been taken in by a witch named Fiona, she was old. As in 97 old. She adopted Annabeth immediately and loved her to her dying breath. She left Annabeth her house, as she had no child. Now annabeth would go home, and send it into the phantom zone. A space like Hermione Granger's bag, or Newt Scamander's case, she'd leave it there until she needed it again, because she'd never sell it. Needless to say, she was the Last Heymen. Annabeth raised her eyes, a carriage had arrived to take her home, she sighed letting the coachman take her trunk, and climbed into the back.

Two hours and twenty minutes later Annabeth stood at the stoop of 101 congress Avenue. Pushing the door open Annabeth was greeted with a familiar elf. "Hello Jenkyns, do you have the portkey?" The house elf nodded. He wasn't a traditional elf, He wore a tailored white collared shirt, oil black vest, and a bowtie. Fiona had freed him ages ago, but he stuck around because he was attached to the house, and those who live in it. Fiona also left her savings to Annabeth, which was an outstanding amount of money, she'd given the key to Annabeth who's charmed it to always return to her, no matter the circumstance, but she has it tied around her neck. "Jenkyns i need you to do something for me, when I leave i need you to send our home to the phantom zone, I promise I'll be back but until I do. The house of Quail is yours. Understand? Yours." The elf nodded, "I'll see you soon miss Heymen" Annabeth smiled, "Of course sir" Locking her wrist around the hourglass Annabeth took a deep breath, then vanished into time and space.


	2. Ministry of Magic

Annabeth landed in someone's Pudding. "I'm so sorry" The no-Maj blinked and his mouth gaped open wide, "Oh no, ok here we go" She pulled her wand out "Obliviate!" The no-Maj's eyes went slack, and Annabeth ran. She had landed right in piccadilly circus and yet the only no-Maj who seemed to notice her was the man who's pudding she'd stuck her foot in. Annabeth quickly crossed the street looking for any kind of wizard who could point her to Diagon alley, she watched a woman in a heavy overcoat glare at her as she passed. Ducking into an alley she looked around taking a step forward she heard a woman's voice yell "Stop where you are! Drop your wand and put your hands in the air!" _Shit._ Annabeth had completely forgotten about the Ministry's Aurors. "Uhm, of course ma'am" pulling her wand from her coat she turned "Stupify!" The jinx hit the woman square in the chest, Annabeth ran. Hiding in an abandoned office building it only now occurred to her that she'd trapped herself. Annabeth watched the Aurors circle the building and move in she could fight, but that wouldn't look good. Instead she set her wand down at the threshold of the office door and waited with her hands rose in surrender.

Annabeth was ready to admit that the metal binding her hands was not comfortable. She refused to speak to anyone One man sat across from her, an important Auror Alex could tell. His choppy birch hair was messy, like he'd been staying up too late. His robes cascaded down his body like a waterfall, yet his eyes were kind. "Well Miss Dunn, you seem to have gotten into quite some trouble for the first hour you've been here." He cleared his throat " Using an unregistered portkey to move internationally, using magic underage, resisting arrest, assaulting an officer, trespassing. Really things are stacked against you." Annabeth shrugged, "You performed underage magic without any kind of difficulty or alarm. You're American aren't you?" Annabeth didn't make eye contact, but the Auror smiled. "I'm William, William Blu. It's really a pleasure to meet you. Now our last order of business is someone is coming to pick you up, we've dropped all charges for this particular circumstance, now don't get too familiar with this kindness, as it will never happen again." The cuffs fell from Annabeth's wrists, and she finally looked up. "Who's here mister Blu?" The Auror rose as well "Ronald Wentworth. Or Headmaster Wentworth as the students call him" Annabeth sighed "Sweet Jesus" Annabeth knew Ronald, he was Fiona's brother 5 years her junior, and the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Technically her uncle, Annabeth knew she was going to get an earful as she and Ronald were actually quite close, until Fiona passed. Annabeth stopped writing him letters. It just hurt. Blu slid Annabeth her wand, she stuck it into her sewn in coat pocket. "Thank you" Blu smiled and nodded.

A man stood at the doors of the Ministry, a man who was not Ron Wentworth. "Uhm sir, that's not Wentworth" Blu's lips rose a bit into a small smile "And how would you know that miss Dunn?" Annabeth huffed, "Because, He's technically my uncle" "Ah Monsieur Blu, thank you for bringing Mademoiselle Annabeth" Blu smiled at the man, "Of course Professor" Annabeth couldn't help but look the man over. He had darker skin, like gingerbread. His hair was almost bed risen, and he had circles under his eyes as if even though it was the second day of winter holidays, he still hasn't recovered from the horrors of teaching. "Well, Mademoiselle shall we go?" Annabeth sat in the carriage with the professor, he looked out the window idly, seeing things that weren't there. She sat back, relaxing a bit when she clenched her stomach, letting out a growl that could be heard in New York. "Are you hungry? I've brought food" He pulled out a wrapped sandwich, chicken salad with olive oil pesto, Annabeth's favorite. "Yes, the headmaster informed me that this was your favorite, it's yours." Annabeth unwrapped it slowly, "Thank you" The man nodded. "You've made quite a name for yourself already, I hear the Auror you got the one up on was just fired" Annabeth's stomach dropped, she eyed the Frenchman wearily. Seeing her look the professor chuckled "I kid, I kid. You would make a fine Auror yourself, I've never heard of a third year performing the Stupify jinx so well. I must admit I'm impressed." Alex stopped eating for a moment "What do you teach Professor…" "Lafayette. Defense against the dark arts". The circles made since now, "Ah here we go" Lafayette hopped out of the Carriage, he slung a satchel over his shoulder and walked up the hill, it only now occurred to Annabeth they were on a mountain, it was a fast journey. "We'll travel the rest of the way by portkey, you are familiar with those no?" He chuckled, Annabeth couldn't help but smile too. She liked Lafayette, a lot. He was her first friend in years, at least she hoped he was. "Grab on Madam!" Annabeth was able to lay her index finger on the cooler before the evaporated into time and space.


	3. Ronaldo Wentworth

_**Ronaldo Wentworth**_

"What's in your bag?" Annabeth gestured to the Satchel slung over Lafayette's shoulder. "It's tools to subdue you, in case you were going to put up a fight" Annabeth frowned "Really?" He offered her an apologetic smile "It was necessary madam" The duo climbed the steps of the main hall into Hogwarts. It was majestic to say the least, old stone welded together by magic and time. The high ceilings and courtyard were beautiful, light snowflakes drifted and settled onto the white blanket, joining the mass of other bits that had fallen before them. More stairs, hallway? Stairs. Archway to a sidewalk? It lead to a staircase. Staircase? Up, up, up as far as you could go. Finally the two parted ways, "The door in front of you is the headmaster's office, the password is Honeyduke" Upon the last word the eagle creaked opened to what? More stairs. "Motherfu-" Lafayette cut her off "Language, if you ever need a friend, come by the Defence against the dark arts classroom, we'll share a cup of tea" Annabeth nodded, and started to ascend the next flight of stairs.

"Annabeth Heymen, or now Annabeth Dunn" Ronald only briefly looked up from his desk."Why did you change your name?" Annabeth was getting angrier by the second. Angry that he still seemed to care about her, that she was the one who stopped writing him, that she saw Fiona in him. "Darling I'm making people more comfortable, there's been nothing but old rich white headmasters and mistresses for millennia. Racism still exists, even in the wizarding world" Annabeth started pacing around the room, inspecting and fiddling with things to calm her nerves, and to blow off steam. "Uncle you should never change yourself to make others comfortable. Be who you are, if people don't like it that's their problem." Wentworth's eyes sparkled. "You still have that crack of lightning in you child, heart of a Gryffindor, mind of a Ravenclaw, soul of a Hufflepuff, and tongue of a Slytherin. "That's rich coming from a Thunderbird. You can't hide it, both of our lives are full of lies" Annabeth turned with a black hourglass in her hands, the sand stopped in the middle. "Why did you bring me here Uncle? You could have left me at the Ministry but you didn't. Why?" Ronaldo's eyes were full of pain fused together with kindness and grief. "Because contrary to your beliefs I still care about you, and I love you like Fiona did" Annabeth slammed the hourglass onto a table whipping around, her eyes swirling with a brutal cocktail of hurt, grief, guilt, and anger. "Don't talk about her!" Her voice shook, and Ronaldo knew her anger was shield for her true feelings. " I know it hurts, Annabeth you need a healthy way to deal with your feelings." Annabeth took a step forward, a wind started consuming the office, books flew open, bric-a-brac were knocked off their shelves, the portraits of past headmasters fled to another part of the castle. "I don't need anything, especially from you". Thunder clapped and Ronaldo lazily looked up, the tower was developing it's own personal hurricane. "Annabeth you have a lot of emotion, and power. You need rest, and a meal. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow." Annabeth felt her anger dissipate, she felt all of her energy leave her body, and her eyelids grow heavy. "This isn't over!" Annabeth sunk to her knees, she heaved one last breath as she plummeted into unconsciousness.

Groggy. She opened her eyes, then closed them. Tired. She tried again, her vision letting in a room, she was in a bed. "Food" Her stomach roared. Annabeth slowly opened her sleep crusted eyes, she looked around, the walls were decorated with portraits, and posters. Quidditch teams and rock singers she couldn't remember the names to, she was in Ronaldo's room, remembering the exchange last night she felt a stab of shame and regret. She was reckless and emotional. She'd said a lot of things she didn't mean, she was angry. It was no excuse, everyone knows with every jive, jab, and jest. Every insult, and harsh word had some crystal of truth she was ashamed she'd let those thoughts and emotions get to her. Fiona, she hates it when people talked about her, they never knew her, not like Annabeth did. In reality she was lonely, melancholy, and bitter. She resented her brother, her husband, and her sister for leaving her. She was so alone, then she met Annabeth. A girl who had so much to give, to love and was the same as her. Lonely, bitter, angry at the world. Annabeth was her daughter, nothing would stand in between her and her love for her Fiona was gone, and annabeth was as bitter as ever. She threw her legs over the bed, she was still in her clothes from yesterday, wrinkling her nose she found her bag, rummaging through it she pulled out clean clothes with a sigh of relief. She changed quickly and examined the room, there were two doors, one she assumed was a closet, the other had to be the exit. She stepped forward as the door on the left swung open, Ronaldo stood in the door frame, "You''re up? Good, come get some breakfast" Ronaldo left the room, which was good, because Annabeth was walking towards his closet.

Annabeth wasn't blind, she saw the stares and looks of the kids staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. The no-maj looking girl walking side by side with the headmaster. Annabeth had to take some time to take the great hall in, four huge tables took up most of the room, with giant christmas trees occupying more space. "Take some food, today is going to be a long day" Annabeth took some toast, she wasn't very hungry after that ominus comment. "You're going to be going to Diagon alley with professor Lafayette, you need robes if you're going to be attending our school. You have all the books, and supplies you need but your Ilvermony robes won't do." Annabeth nodded. "Do you have Fiona's key?" Annabeth nodded. "Headmaster I'd like to apologize for last night. I have no excuse, but i'm sorry." Wentworth nodded. "It's alright" "headmaster!" "Ah Monsieur Lafayette! Miss Dunn is ready for you" Annabeth smiled "Ready when you are Simon" Wentworth raised an eyebrow, "Lafayette seemed to concede. "I didn't tell her" He held his arm out to her "We're going to apparate. It's much faster" Annabeth slung her satchel across her chest. "Let's go"


	4. The Sorting

_**The Sorting**_

The two arrived right on the inside of Diagon alley, Annabeth felt like she was going to throw up. "Dear god" She hunched over, hands on her knees. Lafayette patted her back "You'll get used to it. First, Gringotts!" Annabeth had trouble looking the teller in the eye. "I need to make a withdrawal" The goblin barely looked up. "Name?" Annabeth was glad she prepared for this "Annabeth Dunn" The goblin sighed. "Key please" She handed him the key as he jumped off the stool. "Follow me"

By the end of the minecart ride Annabeth was now certain she was going to throw up. "Your vault" the door opened and Annabeth was greeted with organized shelves and racks of gold. She made her way to the back and took 100 galleons, 75 sickles and 50 knuts. She walked back out swallowing, preparing for the ride back. The duo stepped out into the busy streets, Annabeth taking the sight in, Lafayette lead her to Madam Malkin's robe shop. She stood on the podium as the witch took her measurements and thrusted her school robes into her arms, rushing off to help other customers. Annabeth wasn't done there, she looked around and picked out dress robes, silk black pants, a loose white collared shirt that tucked in, a dark lead colored vest with long black robe to drape over, and nice dress shoes. She couldn't settle on a bowtie, or tie so she didn't buy it. Leaving the store she stuffed the robes into her bag, she'd charmed a bit of the Phantom zone so it was deep, as in two stories deep. "Simon, I'm going to get an owl" The man looked at her, "well let's go" Annabeth scanned the owl emporium, her eye met a small Tawny owl made eye contact with her, tilting his head he let out a small coo before nuzzling his head against the bars of the cage. Annabeth smiled, "I'll take him" The two made their way out of the store, too many people to navigate. "I'm almost out of money and I really don't want to take another ride in Gringotts." Lafayette gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well there's only one way to get your money Mademoiselle" Annabeth swallowed, "Well let's get this over with". 30 minutes, one near vomiting and 100 Galleons later Annabeth wrapped her arm into Lafayettes and they apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Never again, I swear to Merlin never again" Annabeth collapsed into a chair in Wentworth's office. Lafayette slowly made his way back to the office door, locking it and standing guard. Wentworth gave an acute amused smile. "I see all went well" Annabeth regaining herself, "As long as I don't have to wear a skirt" she eyed Lafayette cautiously. "What's going on Uncle?" Wentworth slowly removed a battered old wizard's hat off a shelf, it looked like it had gone through several centuries of use. It was frayed along the edges, and had several patches sewn into it. "Well Miss Dunn, you need to be sorted into a house" Annabeth stood slowly "I have a house" Wentworth smirked, "a Hogwarts house my dear" Annabeth could only give a small "Oh" In response. Wentworth stood patiently over a large stool, "Well, come here" Annabeth slowly lowered herself on the stool, Wentworth sat the hat onto her head gently. "Well! A newcomer! We don't get many of you over the holiday" Annabeth nearly shrieked. "Well well, let's see. Do you belong in Gryffindor where the bold and loud reside? Or maybe in Hufflepuff where there are the warm and kind. Or maybe Ravenclaw where the brain and one's wit is key, or lastly in Slytherin where the cunning and sharp may be." Annabeth rolled her eyes "Not bad for a hat" Humor was always her defense when she was nervous. "Ah yes the tongue of a Ravenclaw, but the blood of a Slytherin." Annabeth's heart sank. "Oh really?" "Yes, your ancestry points down the path of the Serpent, cruel blood boils, but you decide otherwise. Yes your heart is somewhere else." Annabeth closed her eyes and thought "Just do it" the hat obliged. "Ravenclaw!" Annabeth opened her eyes, she felt relief flood into her body, her knuckles white at the stools edge, she let out the breath she'd been holding. "Ravenclaw?" Wentworth nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Dunn"

"They fit nicely" Annabeth looked at her robes, The deep hues of the blue that lined the robes stuck out, and thank the gods she learned how to tie a tie. "Well, I'll have Lafayette show you to the Ravenclaw common room" The two made their way out of Wentworth's office. "Thank's uncle" Wentworth nodded. "Honestly why are there so many stairs?" Lafayette chuckled "It keeps you all in shape" Annabeth scoffed. They stood at the entrance of one of the tallest towers in the castel, Annabeth could tell they were all the way on the west side of the castle. "This is as far as I go, It's not my house you see" Annabeth raised an eyebrow "And what is?" Lafayette smiled "Hufflepuff" He turned and descended the staircase in which they had come from. Annabeth looked the door up and down, no doorknob, no keyhole, just a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. She did what any sensible person would do, and brought the knocker up, and let it fall. "It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is it?" Annabeth smiled, the sphinx's riddle. "Man" the door creaked open, pushing it forward Annabeth was greeted with ginormous windows, and bookcases as high as the ceiling. There was one other person in the common room, an older student who had book after book stacked on the end table next to her. Annabeth walked in when she spoke "You're new" Annabeth looked at the girl, head still in the book. "Just transferred" "Ilvermorny huh?" "You're observant" Annabeth was intrigued, were all Ravenclaw's like this? 'Welcome to Ravenclaw. Why move?" "My parents got new jobs" "where?" annabeth thought for a moment "Opened a bar in London" "Why are you here so early?" "My parents wanted to move during a down period" "Why aren't you spending time with them then?" Did everyone constantly ask nosey questions? "I needed to get familiar with the school" The girl finally looked up. "I'm Hannah, Hannah Oakly. You are?" Annabeth smirked "Annabeth, Annabeth Dunn" "What year are you Annabeth?" The girl's eyes were slits now, examining Annabeth like a specimen in a lab. "Third, you?" Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Seventh" Annabeth smiled "You the only one here?" Hannah rose and Annabeth had to take a step back. The girl was huge. Not broad, or thick, but tall. Seven feet easy, yet she seemed to fit her build, she wasn't lanky, and she had good control of her movement. It wasn't awkward at all. "In awe of my height yeah? My father is DunceOakly." Annabeth's eyes widened. "The eight foot beater for the Vrasta Vultures?" Hannah's eyes shined as she grinned. "The very same, you know quidditch?" Annabeth laughed "I was the star keeper at Ilvermorny." Hannah took a step towards her, "What house?" "Pukwudgie" Hannah smiled, "Well I'm team captain. I want to see your skills" Annabeth was taken aback, "Now? I don't even have a broom of my own" Hannah had a plan, and Annabeth could tell. "In an hour, I need to grab my sister, the best chaser for Gryffindor. Set your stuff down Dunn, I want to see you on the pitch in 60 minutes" Hannah stood to leave, "And I'd wear some good robes, bit nippy outside" As Hannah exited the room Annabeth couldn't help but run up to the dorm stairs, she wanted this bad, she was ready to play again.


	5. Quidditch

_**Quidditch**_

Annabeth made her way onto the pitch, it was lucky she left early because one, it's easy to walk in the snow. Two, she couldn't find the freaking way down onto the quidditch pitch. "You're early Dunn, I like that" Hannah had three people flanking her, one a six foot girl she already knew was Hannah's sister. An Asian boy sporting the Hufflepuff colors, and finally a smaller girl, hair silver like a sickle eyes as green as the pine trees on the school grounds. "Alright Dunn, this is Oakly, Nguyen, and Brazos. They're going to be the chasers testing you. You're going to use my broom, it's a seconded model firebolt. It should do you fine" The three mounted their brooms, The girl, Brazos leaned to Nguyen and started signing, she was deaf. Nguyen nodded and they all soared up. Annabeth took a look at the broom resting in the snow, she took a deep breath, "Up" The broom flew into her hand, she mounted it getting the feel of the foreign broom. Annabeth rose slowly, taking her positioning herself in front of the goal posts. "The Quaffle we're using is made up of feathers! It's enchanted to have the same density as a regular one, with less pain. It won't hurt you!" Annabeth gave her a thumbs up, she threw it up in the air, Brazos caught it and raced forwards, Annabeth followed her with her eyes. She tended to zigzag a lot, she passed it to Nguyen who sent it hurtling at the lower right goal, at the slightest touch Annabeth was there, holding the ball, tossing it back she waited. Nguyen relies a lot on strength, Oakly caught it feinting in between the others she shot straight up, right as she passed the center goal she let the quaffle go, Annabeth was there, battling it out of the way with the tail of the broom, a move she was known for at Ilvermorny. Nguyen relied on strength, Oakly speed, Annabeth couldn't read Brazos through, block after block, the cold biting at her, face, cutting like daggers through her clothes she was freezing. Annabeth sat at the bottom of the center post, Hannah had called this the last pitch, the make or break. They trio started working together now, not just using their own strengths, that's when Annabeth figured Bazos out, surprise. She passed by Oakly to complete a hand off, Annabeth had fallen for it, she raced towards the right post right as Brazos sent it to the center, Annabeth pulled the broom up and in the other direction, the Quaffle hitting her square in the face.

Annabeth woke up in a soft cushy bed, she opened her eyes slowly which was hard as her nose had swollen to the size of the snitch. Annabeth let out a groan, sitting slowly. She looked around, Hannah and the trio were asleep in four chairs around her bed. What time was it? Annabeth found a clock, 11:30 pm. Stretching, Annabeth could feel the swelling going down already. "Annabeth!" Hannah was awake, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Are you ok? The Quaffle hit you, and you flew backwards, you hit your head and fell 200 feet. We thought we killed you" Annabeth started unwrapping the bandages around her head and face. Scrunching up her nose she only felt minimal pain. "Relax it's ok" Brazos was signing "I'm sorry." profusely Annabeth couldn't tell but if the Slytherin girl could get any paler she did. "Annabeth looked at the oddball group, "It's alright, I'm fine really. All part of the game right?" Adjusting herself into a comfortable position she turned to Hannah, 'Did I block the shot though?" Hannah's face rode a rollercoaster of different emotions, Shock, to anger that that's what Annabeth dared to think about, then amusement then laughter. "Yes Dunn, You blocked the shot. Welcome to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team"

Annabeth couldn't help but wonder, she doesn't have a broom, what will she do? "Oh I've got a broom for you, my old firebolt, that thing never liked me anyway. It's a few models old so It's not top notch, it's only been ridden twice though, both times it bucked me off." Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, Hannah had kind of adopted her as her little sister. The whole quartet had, as Hannah was the only seventh year, the three others were sixth years. Annabeth was working on her new broom, taking it apart and checking the parts and the magic, cleaning it and dusting it off. "You're going to have to wait to take it out, everyone is getting back Saturday. Term starts next Tuesday. Practice is tuesday evening." Annabeth wasn't stupid so she had to ask, "What happened to your last keeper?" Annabeth heard a sigh, "He got himself expelled" Annabeth set the rag she was using to dust the broom shaft down on the table. "What happened?" Hannah exhaled again, "Ravenclaw Keepers seem to get expelled. The one before him got expelled as well, jinxing the Slytherin brooms. He would have killed Brazos, and her teammates. Luckily I caught him, he begged me not to tell, claimed he did it for me, for our house. I can't stand for it, our last one, Trevor. He was expelled for duling, he killed a gryffindor. Thomas Wake, Trevor's in Azkaban now." Hannah looked like she hated talking about it, but she needed to. "Hannah I'm sorry" Hannah smiled, "well now we have you, and you won't get expelled" Annabeth felt a bullet's worth of guilt. "No, of course not" Hannah sighed, "well, I'm going to bed, I'll move your things to the bed I know is empty" Annabeth forgot the girl she was talking to who was so emotional, and who seemed vulnerable. Was one of the brightest witches Hogwarts had to give. "Thanks Hannah" The older girl nodded, "If you need anything, come get me" Annabeth nodded and went back to her new broom, so this is what it was like to have friends? A family? Annabeth loved it, and never wanted to let it go.


	6. Annabeth Dunn

_**Annabeth Dunn**_

Ruby hadn't been back for more than five minutes before she heard about the new girl from America. "I swear to god Jax, if I have to hear about this chick anymore I'm going to scream." Jax looked over at her "She's the new keeper" Ruby wanted to punch a wall.

The duo sat in the common room, Ruby couldn't keep her eyes of of the girl sitting in the corner, she was reading, an intense look on her face. Ruby got up from her chair taking a step forward to talk to her when she heard Hannah's voice. "I need the team on the pitch in ten minutes! Broom's aren't needed but if you want to ride after the meeting go ahead and bring them!" Ruby took this opportunity to grab her firebolt, and sulk walking to the pitch. The team gathered in a circle, Ruby stood with Cooks and Reynolds, the other chasers, The Kelly's stood together, the twin beater and seeker, and finally Hannah stood with the new girl. Hannah seemed protective of her already, and she didn't talk much. Ruby already didn't like her, she seemed to preppy, and entitled. New robes, nice broom, and hanging around the captain? Ruby wanted to vomit. "Alright everyone! This is Dunn, she's our new keeper after the unfortunate loss of Grain, bloody idiot. Everyone nodded, they knew he was stupid when he challenged that kid, no one thought he'd kill him though. "She doesn't look like much" Cooks called out, the Kelly's agreed speaking in unison, "She doesn't have a keeper's build" Ruby shuddered. She hated it when they did that. "Everyone shut your traps. I tested her, against Brazos, Nguyen, and my own sister. She's fit, didn't miss a single shot" Even Ruby couldn't help but be impressed, This meeting was to introduce her to you, and to remind you practice is on Tuesday. Don't miss it" Everyone nodded, Ruby wanted to cause trouble. "What about Leo?" The group stopped and turned to Hannah, she sighed and Dunn finally spoke up. "Who's Leo?" "Leo Maynard, the would be keeper if you didn't come along. He only blocked seven shots, Dunn didn't miss any. You do the math" Ruby's cheeks flushed as her gaze fell down to her shoes. "Now, that's it unless anyone else has something to say" Hannah waited, a scowl plastered on her face for effect. No one spoke up "I thought so, dismissed" Ruby mounted her broom, she needed to fly Ruby soared as high as she dared and sat on the broom, breathing in the fresh air as she watched kids from every house below her soar, weaving in between each other, the cries and laughter putting her at peace. The only place she felt quite at home was in the sky, or over a cauldron. She's been told she was better than most teachers and every student at Hogwarts, she's found a cure for several illnesses, and a tonic in the form of a liquid pill to withstand truth serum. Ruby Witton will go down in history, she just didn't want to yet. Ruby glanced at her watch, 4:37 she needed to get back down, it was almost time to eat. Ruby took a nosedive only pulling up slightly before she hit the snow. Walking back to the Castle she heard footsteps behind her, "Good god" She turned around meeting face to face with three Gryffindors. "What do you want Eve?" The girl smirked at her "You know, still going out with Davis?" Ruby crossed her arms "Yeah, what about it?" eve chuckled "I thought she would have dumped you by now, found a real man" Ruby sighed. "Apparently you're too dense to know what the word lesbian means. Let me spell it out for you" Ruby counted on her fingers, "She. Who. Likes. Girls. Oh yeah, you Gryffindors are about as bright as an inkwell, do you need me to repeat myself, because I can" Eve took a step forward. "Insult my house again Witton I dare you" Ruby spread her arms "Alright, Bold but not bright, daring but not distinguished, loud with no purpose, and yeah. All that Stupid, with nowhere to go. Tell me Eve, what's the saying? Brains before brawn? Oh and if you had trouble with any of that, there's a dictionary in the library. Though I might have to give you directions because you've obviously never been." Ruby barely had time to smirk before she felt eve's fist connect with her face, Ruby fell backwards onto the sidewalk, Eve kept hitting her. Blood was pouring from her nose and lips, the girl finally stopped and Ruby could feel the tip of the other girl's wand at the top of her throat, under her jawbone. Ruby couldn't help but laugh, she spit blood into Eve's face, "Do it! You won't" Eve opened her mouth when someone yelled "Protego!" the girl was thrown off of Ruby, flying a good five feet landing in the grass. Ruby turned her head to see the last person she wanted saving her. Dunn ran over, positioning herself between Ruby and the others "Stop!" Her voice was commanding, even Ruby felt like yielding and just laying back down on the sidewalk. "Walk away now and no one has to hear about this!" Dunn brandished her wand, Ruby could tell she knew how to use it. Eve stood up wiping Ruby's blood off her face and staring at the two others, she nodded and the trio fled, leaving Ruby in the dirt. Ruby laughed "It's not that I hate Gryffindors, I just hate her" She tried to stand slowly, almost falling over. She was dizzy, black spots danced on the horizon of her vision. Annabeth ran over, supporting her. "Get off me man!" Ruby tried to push her away but underestimated her health at the moment, she was weak. "Come on Witton you need to get to the hospital wing." "It's Ruby" Dunn smiled "Fine Ruby, now help me out, you're not exactly a bowtruckle"

Ruby had been on the receiving end of madam Pomfrey plenty of times, you play Quidditch and you're bound to get hurt, what she wasn't used to, were people sticking around. When Dunn practically carried her in she immediately asked what happened. Dunn was quick on the draw "Quidditch ma'am" now Ruby sat on the bed cleaning the blood off of her face while her nose was put back in place, and her tooth was regrowing its roots. She had to give Eve one thing, she had one hell of a punch. "Why are you still here?" Ruby snapped bitterly. "A thanks would be nice" Dunn stood leaning on a desk next to Ruby, she had shed her cloak and stood with her arms crossed examining Ruby. "Name's Annabeth by the way." Ruby sighed. "Well Annabeth, I owe you. So yeah, thanks" Annabeth grinned Ruby was starting to warm up this girl. "Ruby oh my god!" Jax ran in almost tripping on his robe, "Are you ok? What happened?" Ruby threw her legs over the edge of the bed, standing a cracking her back. "It's fine Jax, let's go" The two started walking towards the door, Ruby turned around. "You coming?" Annabeth grinned and grabbed her robe, catching up. The three of them left the infirmary wing, Ruby was pretty sure she just made her first friend in four years, and she wasn't necessarily sure how she felt about that.


End file.
